Panties
by quittaJP
Summary: My very own and very first B/V fanfiction. A more dramatic and practical get together. Please read and review. Peace.
1. Who wants to know

****

Disclaimer

I do not own _Dragon Ball_, nor any of its characters. Toei Animation, and Akira Toriyama are the creators. This is purely fiction. Also, I do not own No Doubt or any other reference to realistic portals of any kind. Sorry if this causes any problems.

This is my first fanfic based on Bulma. The title is almost self-titled to her name arguably. It contains some sex and some foul language. If this offends you, please, don't read. If you don't mind, enjoy. Peace.

****

Chapter 1Who wants to know?

Every living person wants someone to know about his or her life. It's human nature. Each and every one of us thinks that the story of our lives needs to be told. I've always had a longing to share my life experiences. But the most significant part of my life happens well into my life. 

My name is Bulma Briefs. I am a middle-aged woman who co-owns Capsule Corporation with my father, Doctor Briefs. I have a son named Trunks, who I am quite proud of. And I have Vegeta, the love of my life. This is my life. But for a long time, I didn't know what that was. I felt lost. Although, when people looked at me, hanged around me, talked to me, they could have sworn I didn't have a worry in the world. But I did, and as I aged, they became worse than simple worries. They became concerns. So, I will tell you. I will describe my life at its most influential time.

Yamcha was my boyfriend, my first love. It became quite evident in our relationship that he didn't have a clue when it came to girls. When we were still teenagers, he didn't know shit about the opposite sex. Not even body parts. It was a while before he even laid his hands purposely on me. I had to provoke him. I remember the time. But it isn't important to me. Losing my virginity to him wasn't a life-changing ordeal. It just happened. Simple as that, no detail. And it was like that. I can say this, though. We knew what we wanted. Every touch, kiss, pat, stroke made exact contact. But enough about that. Our life together wasn't a porno. However, it was a sick, addictive, soap opera.


	2. My boyfriend

****

Chapter 2My boyfriend

One night, one tiring night, I was working in my laboratory. I had achieved a new level in my studies explaining a relationship between time and space. In this report, it explained the possibilities of instant travel through space, much like Goku's technique. And it presents the possibility of time travel, which benefits me later on through life unexpectedly. I thought to present my studies in my advanced astro-physics class for extra credit. Graduation was soon, and I needed all the credit I can get for honors. My phone rang. It was Yamcha. He asked could he come over immediately. I can't deny my man, of course. So I said sure. Yet, it was pretty late, and I wondered why would he want to come by so late. But I chose to keep that to myself. He knows better, so this must be important.

Moments later, he popped up. Despite the fact that I looked and smell terrible from all the fumes in the lab, he gave me a kiss and hug. "Bulma, we need to talk," He said. This tone, I didn't like. I never heard him say my name like that. "Come, sit." He sat me in my chair at my desk. Yamcha pulls up a folding chair on the side of the desk to sit in. But he becomes so nervous, he stands. Why was he so nervous, I wondered? He's sweating bullets for Kami's sake. His muscle shirt was drenched and he kept pulling on his pants. "Stop it, dammit!" I yelled. "What's wrong?" "Oh Bulma, Bulma, Bulma, I, I, need to tell, tell, you, ask, you something." My curiosity finally became excited. "What, baby." He sat down, but then looked confused. He got on his knees then in front of me. "Oh my dear Miss Briefs." What, dear Miss Briefs? What the hell? Why is he so jumpy? Calm down, I kept thinking. Then, it hit me. He was on his knees, in front of me, with the most sincere, honest eyes I have ever seen in my life. He was damn near crying. Could it be? It is, I thought! He's going to do it, finally! Yes! I am going to be his forever. His wife! 

He grabbed my hand, and caressed it, kissed it, rubbed it against his scarred cheek. He cleared his throat before speaking, with a dry hack. Yamcha again gazed at me. I didn't blink. I couldn't blink. My long jade hair was in my eyes and all I could do was look out my other eye. "Bulma, what I need to say is important, and it may change our relationship forever." That moment, my hearing became amplified. My heart pounded faster than the shaking in my hand. My face blushed so hot that I couldn't contain my joy. My cheeks were beginning to pain. "Yes, Yamcha?" _Yes, Yamcha, ask me. Ask me and I will not deny you. Please, don't keep me in suspense._ My pelvis closed in. He bowed his head. "Bulma..." And my name ringed in my mind for an eternity. In that time, my life flashed before my eyes. I thought about our first meeting in the Diablo Desert. Our fight with Emperor Pilaf. How he doubtlessly saved me from every peril I was in. My Yamcha. _Yes, I'll say yes._

"Bulma, I cheated on you...again." 

My heart stopped. My face heated up even hotter than before. I was speechless. Shocked. Yamcha grasped my hand even tighter. "Baby, baby say something," he begged, shaking me. All of a sudden, the pain I felt that took me so long to get over from the first time he cheated on me came rushing back. Tears ran down. "No, Bulma, no don't cry." He forced a hug. And instead of hugging back, instead of holding him like his messing around is some kind of uncontrollable impulse that is killing him, I screamed. I screamed so loud, that he backed away covering his ears. "Bulma?" I jumped on him. I started hitting him, kicking and screaming. He could have easily dodged my blows, but he played with me. He began to laugh. What good is that going to do, he must have thought? That aroused my anger even more. "DIE!" "Bulma, calm down! Let's talk it out now!" I stopped. "Why in the HELL would you come in MY LAB in the dead of the night to tell me some shit like this?" I was in his face then, staring him up on my tiptoes. Squaring him off. "I had to." " Had to?" "It's my responsibility." "Responsibility? Responsibility, Yamcha? A freaking dog is a responsibility. Staying on the light bill is a responsibility. Making sure you get to work on time is a responsibility. Hell, pissing straight is a responsibility. Coming through at your girl's house at this time at night to tell her some shit like this is plain ignorant!" "You were up. If you were sleep, I would have never told you. I am trying to be a man about this." More and more I wonder to this day if Yamcha actually thought before he said that. "A man, Yamcha, A MAN?" He nodded, looking a little scared and unprepared for my reaction. "A man wouldn't even do the shit that you did! And now that I think about it, how many other secrets do you have from me? How many other one night-stands have you had and kept from me due to my annoying habit of _sleeping_?!" He faced down then, and my heart sank. Did I hit the button on target? "Oh Yamcha..." I began crying, and the more I cried the more I shook. The more I shook, the more I tried to calm myself. I was shaking and blubbering and crying; I was lost control. Yamcha grabbed me the way he always did, like he was holding on to life, and held me until I calmed down, held me all night.

We got back together a week after that night. I still can't understand why I accepted him again. Even Puar thought I was nuts, but she kept most of her comments to herself. It was like that. I thought to cheat on him. There were plenty of men who offered more than what Yamcha had. But our history was something that couldn't die so easily. At that time, he was just so...bad. Those bad guys your mother warns you about. And I guess that the fact that he could cheat on me, that he had the gull to actually sleep with someone else struck some sick passion in me. I regret that. It took someone very shocking to me to see that I was worth more than his silly antics.


	3. Realization

****

Chapter 3Realization

Yamcha and I were broken up when Goku died by the hands of his brother. Goku's death left me thinking that life goes by so unpredictable. Our reunion, along with Krillin, Roshi, and the others turned out to be his wake. Secretly, on the way back to Roshi's after I took the scouter from Raditz, I thought about him. Not in the Goku-as-a-kid way, but in the view that Goku is now a man, a handsome man at that. He had grown up from a little, innocent boy who would take on anything, into a settled grown man with a beautiful wife and a charming young boy. Looking at Goku made me wish for a husband just like him. He's attractive, honest, loyal, and so optimistic. I could imagine how much joy Chi Chi must feel for having such a wonderful man. I was distantly attracted to him, which made it strange since he was dead and he was younger than I was. I rarely looked at Yamcha the same. He still had that battling instinct that turned me on, but I needed something more. I needed the loyalty that Goku possessed.

The Saiyans were coming, and I began to hope that Goku would come back as strong as ever from training with the King of the Worlds. I knew Yamcha was up at Kami's, but I didn't too much care. All I could think of was how wrong he did me, and always have. There were too many broken promises, and regrets for me to love him the same, but I did. I still loved Yamcha, and Puar kept trying to cheer me up for the wrong reasons. "It'll be okay, Bulma," Puar would say, hovering over me as I tanned at Roshi's isle. "You have to understand that he, well he sometimes get mislead by negative things, but he always comes back, don't he?" That angered me to hear the cat talk like that, but I kept it to myself. "Thanks, Puar. You're a good friend." I know the only thing Puar cares about is Yamcha's happiness; I commend her for that. She is a loyal friend. I bet sometimes she wishes she could transform into a girl and gain his attention. Maybe she already has. How funny and weird would that be?!

Anyway, when the Saiyans arrived, I know Yamcha was eager for the battlefield. He loved to fight. I didn't worry about him losing at all. These Saiyans were in for a helluva fight, I thought. With a new and improved Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Chaozu, Tien, Goku, and my baby, Yamcha, the earth was sure to win. Perhaps after the fight, he would really propose to me, and I would say yes. I would agree to marry a man that took me for so much granted. But I would have especially said yes if he'd ask before he fought. Seeing Yamcha die struck a cord in me I never thought existed. A realization came over me. I realized that these aliens were in a different league. They were fighting for domination, just like all of the others Yamcha and Goku fought. However, they didn't have an ounce of mercy. Plus, they were incredibly fearful and strong. If Puar could have just kept her tears inside, I doubt if I would cry in front of the others. "It's okay, child," Roshi said to me on that day. And I cried. I didn't carry on like Puar, maybe because I didn't fully understand that Yamcha was dead. But he was. After awhile, Roshi tired of me being in arms (or possibly just tired up intentionally feeling me up) and told me to calm down. "Now that's enough, Bulma. Toughen up." "It'll never be enough," I wailed. "I'll was going to have Yamcha's children one of these days!" Wow. I said that. And I meant it. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Yamcha. Just one year, I realized, and he would be back in my arms with the Dragon Balls' help.

We all sat at Roshi's looking at the fight, watching our comrades, one by one perish. The cameramen managed to sneak in close enough to get a glimpse of the Saiyans, the so-called Commander Nappa, and Prince Vegeta. I watched as they sat proud of their power and heritage commenting on how weak us earthlings were. Nappa did most of the killing and fighting, but why didn't Vegeta want to fight? Was he afraid or just so much powerful than that giant he was with? I watched him, and became afraid of Vegeta more than Nappa. He was so proud looking, as his tail wrapped around his waist. That devilish grin he occasionally gave. That cocky stance he kept throughout my friends' deaths. So help me Kami, I thought. I'm enthralled by him. Quickly, I erased any and all sudden feelings I had for that saiyan as so not to mislead my own judgment and trust I had in Yamcha. "Would ya look at that saiyan runt right there," I teased in front of the others. "Yeah, look at that wimp!" Oolong agreed laughing. "I know Goku will make mincemeat out of that jerk!" Roshi cleared his throat and looked at me, and I knew what he thought. I sat back against the table as Ox King and Oolong laughed at my comments. I felt ashamed. I didn't think about that saiyan for a long time after that day.

I was just as eager about going to Namek as the others, of course. There we would find a new set of Dragon Balls, since Piccolo and Kami were dead, and wish back all of our friends, including my 'fiance.' Who would of thought space travel was so damn fun! Fighting off ships, flying through asteroid belts, fighting two mind-boggling aliens; it was a blast! Gohan, Krillin and I didn't know how much trouble we were getting ourselves into on Namek. At first, we worried about running into Vegeta, but then the name Frieza began to ring in my ears. "We've landed in hell..." I muttered. And our savior Goku was still in the hospital. Gohan and Krillin left me for a day looking for the Dragon Balls before the two evil forces grabbed all of them. I sat there in my caved-in a Capsule House, simply evaluating the past year of my life. It'll never be the same. I never imagined the Dragon Balls had such a history as they did. And now, if further word gets out, the whole universe will look for the balls. But mostly, I thought of Yamcha. I wanted to be married. Honestly, I didn't want to be out here at the end of the galaxy searching for these balls; I wanted to be in the arms of my man, my husband Yamcha. The only way to make this dream come true was to be out here at the end of the galaxy. So I toughed up. Soon, I thought. Just have patience.

But I lost patience. I lost it. When Goku arrived on Namek, so much chaos occurred that I thought I was going to die for sure. All the explosions and waves of energy, I couldn't stand it. The only comfort I found was the thought that I was going to die soon and I would be in the after life with Yamcha. Suddenly, I didn't care. I stopped caring. Why should he come back just to hurt me again? Maybe he deserves what he got. I wanted to live. It was Gohan who saved me from falling to my death on a near extinct Namek. And it was the powerful Namekian Dragon Balls that transferred everyone else and I on the planet except Goku and Frieza to Earth. I was so glad to be home. I wept to myself. Something in me said to just let go, just like Roshi told me that one time so long ago. And I cheered. I knew someway, somehow, Goku would come home, no problem. "Kakarot's dead!" Vegeta exclaimed as he lounged in the field. "I will now rule the universe, me, the strongest of all! My dream will now be achieved!" "Shut up, ya big jerk!" Gohan yelled. Whoa, I thought. He actually spoke to him like that. Then I recognized he isn't invincible, like we thought. Hell, Frieza took him out with ease, I heard. He even cried before he died. He wasn't as heartless as I thought; just too much damn pride. I'll see them all again, I assured myself. After hearing from Yamcha myself in hell, I knew it was true. "It won't work," King Kai said sadly through my telepathic conversation with Yamcha. "They would dematerialize in space if you wish them back. It's hopeless." It was, as I told Gohan and the rest of the Nameks that Goku and Krillin couldn't come back. "You idiots!" Vegeta yelled. I forgot he was around then. "Earth has a check-in station, right? Then just wish them back there, and then wish them back to life. Stupid." Hmm, he was right. I was so pleased at that moment. I wanted to hug him and thank him. "Thanks, Vegeta," I simply said with glee. "I'm impressed." He then turned away, but I knew he was blushing. Flesh and blood after all. Not only did I invite the Nameks to my house, but Vegeta also. He needed a rest from all that fighting and killing. "Cool out for awhile with us! You need a break, Vegeta." He didn't agree, but did get on the airship with all the others when father and Chi Chi came to pick us up. Finally, I wasn't afraid of him like I was, and the feelings I had for him when I initially saw him on TV came back. And I liked it.


	4. The true meaning

****

Chapter 4The True meaning

Vegeta's main passion in life was to fight. Of course. It is the passion for all saiyans. But because he was the 'prince', its amplified. When he lived on the compound, all he talked about was training to beat Goku. "I need to know how that country bumpkin did it," he would say during the Namek's stay. I would ignore him. The more and more he talked, the more annoyed I got. As everyone waited for six months to come in order to wish Goku and the others back, Vegeta was so at war with himself. I couldn't find a peaceful moment. I remember one night we celebrated Dende's approximate birthday we called it, since he really didn't know himself. Everyone came, even Piccolo, on account of Nail. We all had a great time. The elder, Mouri, danced with my mom, and Gohan tried his best to make Piccolo do a step. He wouldn't budge. As I headed over to the refreshment table to get some punch, I noticed Vegeta staring at me as he leaned on one of the fake trees in the gathering room. Not saying a word, not smiling. Just frowning and staring. "What?" I asked. He said nothing. "What is it, Vegeta?" No response. So I approached him. "What do you what?" he demanded. "Me? You're the one staring at me!" "I was not! I have better things to do than look at you and that ridiculous shirt!" I had on a cherry red tube top on with the word 'panty' embezzled on it and some cut up jeans. _He likes it. He thinks I look cute in it._ "You think I look cute in this, Vegeta?" He turned away. "Come again? Yeah right! I, I think its, its, just go away!" And I did and that was the first and only time we spoke for six months. 

He left in dad's spaceship shortly before Yamcha was wished back to life, since Goku wasn't dead. I watched him fly through the atmosphere, and I thought to call for him. But I chose not to. I was concerned. Why is he leaving? Did he really have that much passion to destroy Goku? What a sad ambition, I thought. 

Being with Yamcha again reawakened my fascination about him. Many days we would just sit on my balcony and look into each other's eyes. Then he would say slowly, "Bulma, I'm glad I'm alive with you again. This time, I won't leave you, for anything." And all I could say is "I love you." And we would kiss. And we were together again. He would never miss calling me when I paged him. He came by everyday with some new surprise for me, like bears, candy and jewelry, fake or not. He did any and everything I asked. I was in love again. But it didn't feel the same. I fell in love, but it wasn't the right fall. Something was missing. His kisses failed to move me like it used to. His hands never touched that nerve in me. Making love to him was more like an ordeal than pleasure. I tried to figure this out without bringing it up to him. I knew if I did this, we would surely argue like we used to. I was losing interest in Yamcha. And my mind was set on someone new. I started having other desires. 

I'll never forget that night. It was fall, but still warm outside. I had the windows open on my floor to try and get a breeze. There was no sense turning the air on. It was fall. I had just got out of a warm bath, ready to read a book entitled _Relationships and the People who Suck at them_, to try and find an answer about my dilemma with Yamcha. As I laid in bed in my pajama tank and boxers, I attempted to read the book. It was so incredibly boring. I thought, why should I read a stupid book that knows nothing about my Yamcha? I turned out the light and went to sleep. 

In my dreams, I saw myself running down the middle of a street. Around me, buildings laid at waste. People were dying before my eyes. They all kept saying, "Save him, before he kills us all!" _Save whom? _Then it began to snow, and their bodies were covered in its essence. I continued to run. Faster and faster I ran, as it became colder. _Who am I running to? _I reached a corner, and in the side of my view, I noticed blood. Tiny drops of blood formed a trail into an alley. "Save him, please." I screamed from the discovery of the body behind me. It appeared to be a zombie, but it wasn't decaying. In fact, it looked like a female saiyan. I nodded and continued on. The blood became thicker and more stained. Then I heard moaning. It became more painful and louder as I approached. At the end of the alley, I saw the most terrifying shadow of a demon on the wall. I gasped in fear, but when I turned to run, a wall blocked me. And I was boxed in with this demon. Suddenly, wings of an angel grew from my back, and I became warm. The closer I walked to the demon, he groaned and threatened to kill me, but I ignored the threats. And then I saw him. Vegeta was shivering, shivering in the snow, bloody and bruised. "Who did this to you?" I asked. "He did," the shadow of Vegeta answered. "Leave us be! Or I'll rip you to pieces! We don't need weaklings like you in our life! We are the strongest in the universe and we will rule all! Beginning with Earth!" "But why? Why all the destruction, all the pain? Haven't enough innocent people suffered?" And it was silent. It had not a reason to kill. I kneeled down to Vegeta and tried to gather him. "C'mon, now." He chuckled and whispered, "My princess, my angel came to save her demon of a prince." Then he passed out. And I woke up. I was practically frozen. My balcony was covered in snow.


	5. If you lived here...

****

Chapter 5If you lived here...

I couldn't explain the dream. But it stills occupy my mind. In a strange way, it made sense. Was I to save Vegeta from himself? 

From that night and all winter long I dreamt of Vegeta in some way. Sometimes the dream was funny. He would be dressed up like Goku and he would try to talk and act like him. Sometimes the dream would be romantic, when we would kiss, or even make love. Day by freezing day, I waited for Vegeta to contact me. He had to be having the same dreams I have been having. I dared not tell Yamcha about any of it. Things were going bad enough to me. No sense in making it worse. Finally in the spring my mom informed me that Vegeta should be back soon, since he was running out of fuel. Yamcha was surprised from my reaction. He still didn't know I dreamt of him more than anything. I was excited. I couldn't wait. And then, his ship landed. Yamcha and I raced from the patio down to the yard to meet him. "What are you doing here?!" Yamcha demanded. "I thought Kakarot had returned." He looked displaced. I walked up to him, which surprised Yamcha, because I showed no fear. I looked in his eyes and insisted that he take a bath. He followed me to the house and that was that. No quarrels, no threats, no nothing. And Yamcha was stunned.

I lead him to my floor bathroom. "Here's the shower and the washer and the dryer. I'll wash your clothes for you, what's left of them anyway." He began taking his clothes off, right in front of me. What's he doing?! I noticed all the scars on Vegeta's body. There must have been hundreds of them. Poor soul. Maybe those are apart of the wounds that I saw in my dream, I thought. When he was about to pull the bodysuit down, I quickly covered my eyes. He chuckled. "Earthlings." He joked. I muttered jerk under my breath and waited for him to step into the shower. 

Goku came back from his unexpectedly long journey after Trunks returned to defeat the repaired Frieza. I swear that I still feel like an idiot for not recognizing my own flesh and blood, but how could I? It was my baby three years before he existed. After his news about the androids and his departure, Vegeta pretty much imposed on living at CC. Didn't ask, or anything. But I doubt if I would refuse. I was curious to see if I was really this angel that was going to save him. By and by, Yamcha was losing his hold on me.


	6. Losing Pride

****

Chapter 6Losing Pride

My dad created a gravity room for Vegeta to train in. Everyday, he would train in that contraption and everyday, he would raise the level just a bit. One day, it would be 200 times normal gravity, and the next, it would be 210. But he wasn't a hermit. He had a daily routine in which I became accustomed to.

I awoke one summer morning to the running sound of the shower. "Damn. He beat me to the shower again. He takes so long in there." I gathered my things, my rope and towels, and waited on the stairway for Vegeta to get out. During my wait, I counted the tiles on the surrounding ceiling. Three hundred. I said the alphabet backwards, then forward, constantans only, then vowels. I sang some songs. My favorites from Eve and No Doubt: _I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend..._ I knew he heard me. I waited an hour. He emerged from the bathroom in a fog of humidity. An old pair of jogging pants hanged helplessly on his hips, and his thick hair hanged gently to the sides. He was still slightly wet, but he quickly dried when he stepped outside the bathroom and into the air. "I thought you had drowned, jerk." He grinned. "This isn't funny! You do this every single morning. And I am tired of waiting hour on end for you to finish bathing!" "Well," he began, "you should spend more time trying to get sleep and wake up to beat me instead of spending your nights with that weakling you call your lover..." That was a mouthful. And he walked away, leaving a trail of water down the hall and into his room. Whoa. Did he really think that of Yamcha and me? I thought he wouldn't even care. But I had to admit myself as I took my shower. In my cold bath, since that jerk used all the hot water, I realized that Yamcha displayed much affection toward me in front of Vegeta. The flowers, and candy, and sappy letters. That could get to anyone. Was it possible that...the prince of the saiyans was jealous of my relationship? Nah.

In the kitchen, I fixed myself some coffee. No one made breakfast, so that cup was going to have to do. I had on some old baggy jeans and a tank top with the company's insignia on the front. I was so eager to go shopping, a new tube top and some flares I needed. I was in desperate need for new clothes, and Yamcha was due here any minute to take me to the center. My phone rang when I thought of my daily schedule. It was he. "I'm on my way, Bulma. Be ready." "I am." As soon as I hung up, Vegeta came. He had strolled in, with some new jogging pants on, dry. Didn't say hi, didn't say wassup. Just went to the refrigerator and unloaded it. He sat down at the opposite end of the table, with piles of bread and meat, and soda pops. "Do you buy groceries?" "Huh?" he responded, stunned. "Do you buy groceries, idiot?" Once again, he grinned that cocky grin. "You should be honored to feed a prince like me. Hell, you should be honored to have a prince live under common earthlings like you." "Whatever." He had this serious look on his face. I just went all out laughing. "What? What is with the laughing?!" I couldn't help it. It was so funny, that smear of mustard on his chin. I heard Yamcha approach. "Oh, dear Vegeta," I said. I got up to his side. I gently wiped the smear from his chin with my middle finger, and lifted his head to face me. I gazed in his ebony eyes and cooed, "I don't care who you are or what you think. You are a guest in my home. Respect me the way I deserve it." He stared his eyes into mine, and we had a moment. I finally saw that tender saiyan I thought existed. I winked, wiped the mustard on his chest, and walked away. "jerk." I muttered as I walked away out of the kitchen. I heard him growl, but I knew he wouldn't retaliate. I wanted him to remember that look I had. I wanted me to be on his mind all day long. I wanted him to see my face, with my hair hanging down my shoulders, a single strand over my left eye. Remember me. This was the beginning of the weeks to come when I teased the prince.

****

It was major fun. Yamcha would come by in the morning and I would return in the evening. At the door, I gave him my good night kiss, if he wasn't spending the night, and told him to page me. I would run passed the den, making sure Vegeta see me bounce from the couch, to head upstairs to the bath. Then, I would appear in front of his eyes with some very small boxers and a very complementing tank top, only to get the phone and head to bed. I acted like a teenager. I didn't know whether he was watching me or not. Yet, I had this craving to gain his attention. So one night... 

"What's on Vegeta?" I asked, sitting on the other side of the couch from him with my usual inviting nightclothes on. He didn't say a thing. "Hmm...must be deaf from all that fruitless training." Didn't stir. I snatched the remote from his side. But before I could turn the channel, he snatched it back. I was astounded. I couldn't even tell if he moved or not. "I am watching the news, stupid." "Oh. What's the main story?" "Would you shut up?" "No, now what's the news about?" "Nothing, now shut the hell up." "That can't be right. It's called the news, something's going on." I knew I was getting to him then. But I notice that with each response, he wouldn't look at me. In fact, if I hadn't known better at that time, I would say he was blushing. He was. And I got quiet. Silence sustained for minutes, an uncomfortable silence. Then the phone ranged. "Hey...nothing...hmm...nah...no...not tonight...n-o dammit...can't you get that through your thick head?!...Fine!" I pushed the off button as hard as I can and tossed it. "That utter moron." Vegeta chuckled. "What's wrong? Did Mr. Supalovaman want to get into the panties tonight?" I looked at him more amazed than mad. "Must not know how to put it down right." Huh? Did he just mention sex in front of me? "What are you saying, runt?" "Hmmp! What I'm saying is you two go at it everyday I bet. I can tell you're getting tired of him, am I right?" He was. "What would you know anyway?" "It's a matter of anything, stupid. Just like me. I can't train all the time. I need time to rest and relax, then get back to some training, hardcore style. If I take too big of a cut, then I become uninterested. You've had a two-year break from that loser, and now you don't feel the same like you used to, right?" I didn't answer. I simply turned away. "I know I'm right. What you need to do, instead of wasting your time on him and bothering me is find someone new. I bet he has." "That's impossible! He wouldn't do--" "Oh? I would wager right now that he is over some other woman's house, getting exactly what he wanted from you." "Whatever." "Whatever indeed, stupid." "STOP CALLING ME THAT, JERK!" I had tears in my eyes. He turned to me with a grin, but then it went away. He looked concerned. "You don't know a thing about my man and me! We're going to get married and have lots of kids! It'll be more than what you'll ever have!" "Have he proposed yet?" My eyes widened. "Just as I thought. You don't think I see this everyday? He comes by with flowers and candy like its your damn anniversary, looking sorry, while you get all dressed up, acting like a geek just to meet with someone who has lost interest in you. I see this. Hopefully a so-called genius like you could too if you'd get that damn hair out your eyes. Stupid. Marriage indeed." I swung at him with all the rage a woman could possibly build. He dodged, of course. So I did it again, yelling and screaming, "Go to Hell, you jerk!!" "I have already been." he teased. "I hate you, I hate you, Vegeta!" He grabbed my arm and pulled me to him, my face practically buried in his chest. "Would you calm down?" I growled and tried to shake free. "Calm the hell down now, woman." I reached back to slap him with my free hand, but he caught it. "Bulma, please, calm yourself." Bulma? That was the first time he had ever called me by my name. We've known each other for so long, and he finally voiced my name. I let out a sigh, and calmed down. We sat there, with my wrist clutched in his powerful hands. I held my head down, too embarrassed to hold it up. I noticed he had on those infamous training shorts and some house shoes. Very comfy in my house. I all together looked back up at him. He was smiling. Smiling, my Kami. He let go of my wrists. "Now shut up. The sports reports are coming up. Stupid. Too much damn pride." 


	7. Savior

****

Chapter 7Savior

For the next couple of weeks, I had a new talking partner. Who would have thought that a person like Vegeta, so imperial and arrogant, would actually talk to me, a mere earthling? Vegeta and I would talk every morning at breakfast and every night over the evening news, sometimes longer. Naturally, he did not drop his royal guard and remained a smart-ass. But we did share our moments. I enjoyed our conversations, and I became even closer to him. We talked about everything. He told me secrets that he thought he would carry to the grave: 

"I resented my father. The bastard always told me nothing would stand in my way in becoming a super saiyan. But now look at where I'm at. Stuck on this mud ball with no where to go." "You came here," I ensured him. "You came here to train, and I know you can do it." "But why, why did he have to coward in front of Frieza? If I were he at that time, I would rather die first than become his slave! He has led our Saiyan Heritage into a shameful tale of slavery." "A lot of races on Earth were slaves, and they overcame bondage, Vegeta, just like you." And he grinned. But to display his pride, but to show he enjoyed our talks, he busted out with, "Don't compare me to your pitiful Earth and its history! I am a Saiyan. I am compared to Gods, not to the life on this pathetic planet!" "Whatever, Vegeta." 

He became my friend. A lot of people think that individuals like Vegeta can't discourse to others. They think that a person like a cold-blooded killer and myself have nothing possible to chat about. But judging a book by its cover is everyone's flaws. In this instance, I imagine Gohan and Piccolo. Gohan's sweet and innocent heart melted Piccolo's icy heart. He might not act or admit it in front of us before his merging with Kami, but he cared for Gohan, and I'm sure that they talked about things that did and didn't matter, like Vegeta and me. We all have to get over this prejudice. "I wanted to be a fighter," I began one morning during breakfast. I prepared pancakes and bacon (more like dozens of pancakes and a side of hog.) "I admired Chi Chi and her courageous power. If she never settled down, I'm sure she would still be a strong warrior." "You, a fighter? Don't make me laugh!" How dare he, I thought, as syrup dripped from his mouth. "And who is this Chi Chi? Sounds like some nickname that loser boyfriend of yours gave for your breasts." I was amazed he'd even say something like that. "Don't you know Chi Chi is Goku's wife? In her days, she was the strongest woman on Earth. Boy, you should have seen her fight! She had just as much heart as Goku." "Impossible! She could NEVER be at a Saiyan's level! She may have had the heart, like those other weaklings, but not the strength, especially for a woman!" I sat down with a cup of coffee. I handed him his. "Well, all I know is that Chi Chi is an amazing person, woman or not, and Goku should be grateful." "Why would he get married, anyway?" "Duh, because." "Because what? Don't tell me they wanted to do it legitimate." "Huh?" I raised my eyes from the funnies and stared at him. "I don't believe that they waited to get married before they had sex! What idiotic children!" "Now then, they were teens when they got married. Perhaps they didn't know anything about sex, particularly Goku. He grew up in the woods, for Kami's sake. Chi Chi must have had a lot of patience with him." "Hmmp." He finished off the last of the pancakes, saving me none. "Anyway, Vegeta, what would you know about sex anyway?" "What?" He blushed. "I mean, with all the fighting you've done in your life, when had you have time to, time to, well, you know." "I have you know, I've had my share of women!" "Yeah, OK." But I didn't protest. In my eyes, I thought Vegeta was very handsome, like a prince is supposed to look. I am sure some women, who weren't or were afraid of him, agreed to anything he asked. "Right, Vegeta. But have you ever been in love? Chi Chi and Goku are." He stopped chewing on the bacon to duck his head in embarrassment. "Of course not! True saiyans do not concern themselves with such frivolous interruptions!" I was interested in what I started. "Then how were you conceived? Didn't you have a mother?" His head turned to the side. "I never knew her." I felt mortified. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to--" "No need for your weak apologies. Nameless females conceive strong saiyan warriors like me. We find the best women and impregnate them, only to create one powerful warrior at a time. Kakarot was born the same way. But he was a mistake child, a low class warrior. So stop with the silly questions, stupid." "How many times?" "How can I possibly count every saiyan that has been born for the past centuries?! Stupid." I began clearing the table. "No, what I'm saying is, how many times have you had sex?" Vegeta choked on the rind of the bacon. He was totally unprepared for that one. "Dozens." "Dozens, huh?" He chuckled. "Just as much as you and that loser of a boyfriend." That shut me up. I didn't even know that. I never counted. "Left you speechless. That's how I do all of those pathetic women, all through the galaxy. You couldn't handle me." "What?! Whatever, Vegeta. Saiyan or not, I'd have you aching to kiss me from the touch of my hand on your--" Before I could finish, he appeared on the side of me at the sink, where I was finishing the last plate. "Go ahead, then." He snatched my hand from the water and aimed it toward the floor. He dared me to look back into his eyes. I found myself transfixed on his spandex shorts and the surrounding body. My Kami, I thought. He got closer, and my heart damn near jumped out of my chest. I was about to let myself fall, I was so ready to be with him. My heart, calm down please...

"Hey Bulma!"

Just then Yamcha walked in. Vegeta dropped my hand before Yamcha even noticed it was in his. He took an apple from the counter and walked out. "I would have done it, you know!" "We'll see," he muttered. He eyed Yamcha and walked out. "What an asshole," Yamcha opened. "What were you two talking about?" "Nothing, just the same old, same old." "Same old? You two talk?" I decided not to respond to that. I dried my hands and gave him a hug. "I'd missed you, Yamcha. I paged you yesterday." "Sorry, I was training at the gym, and I was majorly worn out." All that morning, I listened to his rambling about the gym, but my mind was elsewhere. Vegeta had lust in his voice. He wanted me to touch him. He wanted to tease me, like I had done to him. It was clear then, from that moment in the kitchen that we were attracted to each other. We wanted to be more than conversationalists are. We wanted more than simple friendship. We wanted each other, wanted more than just words. This didn't break my composure, though. I still spoke to him. And every now and then, he didn't want to be bothered. He would stand at his balcony, in his armor, hair blowing in the wind. When I called for dinner, and he failed to attend, I'd take his dinner to him. "Here, Vege--" "Go away." "Fine." I kept my mouth shut. But I would still stand there and become amazed at his determination. His thick hair exploring the aura he gave off, helped with the evening wind. It stroked something in my soul that I still can't describe. Pride, perhaps. I could tell this super saiyan thing was getting to him. Days on days, he would meditate like that. I just left food by his door and left. Sometimes notes. "Let's talk" or "You can do it!" Anything to try and form a smile on that smug frame of his. At times, when Yamcha wouldn't come by, I'd sneak up to the gravitron and watch Vegeta train. He'd notice me, but continued on. I even cheered him on once. His determination to become a Super Saiyan was consuming him. He honestly needed a vacation from himself.

"I will be stronger than Kakarot! Then I will rule all!" During a cold fall night on my bedroom balcony, I was explaining to him everyone else's and my own fascination with Goku. We sat, our legs daggling from the columns. "OK, sure Vegeta. But, you'll never have a pure heart like him. You'll never be innocent like Goku. That's were all his strength is, in his heart." "But he is too trustworthy, not like a true saiyan. Those feelings of his will get him killed, again." "But those feelings of his are what lead him to every victory." He made a fist. "Well, I win battles without those sappy feelings. I will never lose another battle again and you will see." "I will?" "Sure, stupid. When those androids come, I will show them the power of a real super saiyan. Ha, Ha, Ha..." And he continued to laugh, until I interrupted him. "Vegeta, why do you have such a cold heart?" He was shocked that I asked such a question. "I have a heart of a true saiyan, unlike that 'Goku' or whatever the hell you call him. The ancient blood runs through my veins like a current of pure spring water. I feel it. I am the chosen one. It is my destiny. I am the prince of all the saiyans, some or none." I saw the light of the full moon shine in his eyes. He looked so regal. "Anyhow, don't you need a princess?" I asked, smiling at him. He snickered. "Ha! I don't need some sniveling woman at my side, judging my ruling! I'll be forever a prince." "Whatever, jerk." Consequently, to his response, I nudged closer to him. His eyes still occupied the moon's direction. I used my hand to turn his head in my directions. I could see myself in his ebony eyes. "You need a princess, prince." He momentary looked at me like I told him I loved him. I chose that moment to kiss him ever so gently on the lips, as if we were teenagers on a secret date. I closed my eyes, but I felt his still looking upon me. I felt a sigh of delight leave Vegeta, but he didn't return the kiss. I broke away. He seemed embarrassed, like that was his first kiss. "...I need no one." He got up to leave. "Wait, Vegeta," I demanded. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. That was out of hand." "Don't worry, stupid. You and that kiss mean nothing to me." My heart sank, and he left me alone in my room.

I still felt bad for what I did. It wasn't that I insulted him. It's just that I was supposed to be Yamcha's. I didn't feel the same anymore. I wanted Vegeta. I had to confess to my own emotions. I wanted him. But, that night, I gave up that desire. I felt I was leading Yamcha on. And if Vegeta and I were alone again, undoubtfully, we were going to do something. Who knew? I wanted no regrets. And besides, I understood that he was more interested in fighting than loving, and who am I to take that away. 

I hadn't seen Yamcha for weeks. I'd call him and no answer. I'd page him and when he return the call, he'd say he had to prepare for the upcoming season of baseball. "Aren't you more concerned about the androids than baseball?" "Fighting doesn't pay the bills, Bulma." he would reply. "Fine then. I'll see you tomorrow?" "You bet. I love you." "Yeah, me too." I hung the phone up on the receiver in my lab and got back to work. I decided to create a hologram for Vegeta to train with, since he simply refused to do so with Yamcha or Goku. It was going to be a surprise. Perhaps this would bring us closer. I worked weeks on it. I needed a break badly. My hair was in dreadful need of clipping. My nails were a wreck, and my pores were showing something terrible. "Let me get out of here." I headed to my room to change. I was going to treat myself today. And tonight, I thought, when I return as a new me, I will 'wow' Vegeta with my new invention and he will be so happy.

I walked down my hall, thinking to myself what to wear. "I know, my blue jean outfit, the one Yamcha gave me. And my heeled sandals and--" I bumped into Vegeta. "You're still talking about that loser?" I haven't seen him in a week. Nor have we talked at all. "Duh. He is my boyfriend." "Oh, that's what you call him? Should call him a fornicator, because that's what he is." I staggered off without saying anything back smart. I wasn't in the mood. He stood there for a moment, nonetheless, waiting.

At the center, I bought a new red dress and some shoes to go with it. I also got a new haircut, a layered flip. I got my nails done, since I wouldn't be working in the lab for awhile. I felt so happy. "Tomorrow, Yamcha and me will be together again. I miss him so much." On my way to the streets, I noticed a new bar that opened up not too long ago. It was a sports pub. There was a loud commotion coming from inside. Two ladies came stumbling out. They appeared drunk, young, and out of mind. "What's with all the ruckus?" I inquired. "It's Mr. Satan and his martial arts extravaganza!" "So?" "So? You must be from another planet! He's the strongest man in the world! He's taking on new students! I'm gonna get my man to sign up!" They carried each other away to the subway. "Let me see." I walked in. A huge flat screen TV was surrounded by dozens of spectators, dazed and amazed by that ridiculous man. "What a waste," I thought. And on my way out, I saw him. Two blonde haired girls bordered Yamcha; they had to be teens. One was kissing him, on the lips, the other was caressing him, getting him ready for what looked like a night of sexual frolicking. I became weak in the knees. Vegeta was right. He was cheating on me, all over again. I gathered myself and ran to his table. I stood over his table and stared at him. "Hey, wanna join in?" the green-eyed blond asked. "The more, the merrier!" Yamcha said, before he looked up to see my blue eyes tear-filled. "Bulma! This is not what, I mean, let me explain, it's not my fault." I lowered my head. And I wiped my eyes. "I'm tired of crying. Good bye, Yamcha. No hard feelings, huh?" I ran out, leaving my things inside. "Wait, Bulma! Please! They mean nothing to me!" But I didn't stop. I threw out an aircar capsule and flew away.

"Why am I such a fool? Why, Kami, why? I gave him the best fucking years of my life, the very best. I risked my life on the other side of the galaxy for him, and look how he repays me? I can't do this! I don't want to live for him anymore! I'll find better things to do with my life!" I flew home as fast as I could, with the new thoughts of living. I landed in the back yard and put my car up. "I can't stand it anymore. Goodnight, Vegeta." I waved at the gravitron, wondering if he saw me. Moments later, as I was walking toward the house, the gravitron blew up. The explosion knocked me over. "Oh no! Vegeta!" I raced to the debris and founded him, bleeding to death, unconscious. "Help! Somebody, please! Hurry!" "Bulma, what is it?" Father saw the rubbish and Vegeta outside his observatory. "Hold on! I'll get help!" As father hurried to get the medic staff on the complex, I held on. "Dear Vegeta, please, hold on." He wouldn't move. I buried my head in his chest, smothering my face in his blood. "Please. hurry."

Father and I transferred him to the ward. It was past midnight, and he still didn't move. A doctor came by to examine him. He was a frail old man, who looked about as interested in medicine as a I to Easter egg coloring. "All we can do is pray," he said. "He's holding on by sheer courage. I'll bill ya later." He left rather rudely, failed to close the door. "What went wrong, Dad?" "He exceeded the gravity too high. It became unstable. With all the ki blasts he gave off, the gravitational force went wild. Any normal man would have got caught in the blast. Saiyans, what an amazing race." He shook his head in a very confused manner. "What level did he have it on?" "Over 500." "WHAT!? That's impossible!" "Yeah, well, so is he. Come along dear. I'll call Goku and Chi Chi about some Senzu beans." "Just a minute, dad." He departed and turned the lights off. Only the full moon light lit the room. I pulled a chair to the side of the bed. The machines hummed, trying to clasp Vegeta's life. Bandages mummied his arms and chest partially. A patch was over his eye. "Lord, please." I whispered. I sat there for another hour, and he didn't move. I began to worry even more. I grabbed his bandaged hand into mine. I softly kissed it. "I'm sorry Vegeta. I was supposed to save you. But I wasn't there. In my dreams, I would come to your aid, no matter what. At first, you refused me, but then you lightened up. We were together, you and I. An angel and a demon, what a combination, you would say. And we would kiss for a long time, like lovers do. And I relaxed in your embraced. I saved you, Vegeta, from all the chaos in your heart. And you saved me, from doubt of my own worth. I know now that a new life is starting for me, especially without someone so insignificant to my calling. I have to live to protect you. That's my destiny. It has to be. I freed you from that icy prison with the warmth of my soul. You became a new man. And your fighting spirit increased. You became more than a super saiyan. You became an inspiration, to all your people, dead or alive. Even if you aren't pure, even if you crave destruction. No matter how many people you've killed, no matter how many lives you've destroyed, no matter what Hell wants you to be, you'll always be an angel to me. Heaven is with me. My unaware savior. Vegeta." I stood up and kissed his lips. To my surprise, he kissed back. "Thank you, Bulma," he broke away to say. "You are my angel, huh?" "Uh huh." "I truly appreciate it." "Please Vegeta," I moved away as he rose up. "Please stop trying so hard. It'll come natural. I know it will." "Yeah, I guess." He stretched out his arms to regain his strength. "Are you ok?" "Yeah, I can probably walk." "Good! I have a surprise for you. C'mon!" I grabbed a hold of his arm and pulled him along. "Ughh! Easy, stupid." "Ah, c'mon tough guy. Stop bitching." 

I led him to my lab and presented my machine. "I created a hologram for you. Since you can't find a sparring partner because of that arrogant attitude of yours, you might as well play with yourself!" I thought that was pretty damn funny. "You think I need this?" "Maybe, maybe not. But it was fun making. So knock yourself out." Another dull joke. "I am doing just fine. I don't need this idiotic contraption. Just another stupid invention by a stupid inventor." I felt regret. "You know what, Vegeta?" But before I could say something sarcastic or utterly mean, I just stopped. "Good night. Do whatever the hell you want. I thought we were friends. I'm tired of bending over backward trying to be nice to you. Do what you want. And when the next couple pf years pass, I hope you will be prepared for the androids. Bye." He grabbed my arm as I stormed pass him. "Let go," I demanded. But he wouldn't. "Can you hear me, jerk? Or is that damn ego of yours crowding the space in that thick head?! Let go!" He pulled me in front of him, as I slightly looked up at him. "My stupid angel." He kissed me, with as much passion as I could take. I lost control of my body, and grabbed on to his arms. He led my arms to his neck, and he gathered my fragile body up. We adjourned into my room.

He laid me on my bed and began to loosen my pants. "Wait, Vegeta. I can't." But he continued. He stopped for a moment to take the bandage off his hand and eye. "I can't do this, please." His fingertips pulled my panties from my hips, and I was helpless to stop him. His hands massaged my thighs in hopes to further arouse me. "Vegeta, Vegeta, please." But he continued on. He lowered down to lick my belly button. His tongue teased me, angering me, making me become impatient. "Oh, please." He got in between my legs and unbuttoned my jacket. His strong hands cupped my breasted upon discovery. I noticed how much he was ready to enter me. But I just couldn't. Not yet. "Please, Vegeta! Please, not yet! Please." But he didn't listen. He was lowering his boxers, preparing to take me over. "No! Please stop..." And I was sobbing, as tears ran down the side of my face. That stopped him. "Bulma, you need this. You need to get him out your system. You deserve better." "Vegeta. please. You don't understand. I don't want to ruin something that has yet to begin. Just please..." He stood up, pulling his boxers back on his waste. "Stupid woman. Then go back to him. Take more abuse from him. Enjoy it. You deserve it." He left me on my bed, half-naked and alone. I wiped my tears and took off the rest of my clothes. I got under the covers and cried to myself. "He's right," I said aloud. "No one respects me, no one wants me, a loudmouth know-it-all. That's how I drove Yamcha away. And now I'll lose this man before I even have him. I'm a failure." I stared at the city from my balcony window. "Why me? I want to be in his life. I want to learn of every hardship my prince has ever faced. I want to heal him, but not the way he wanted. It reminded me too much like Yamcha and his twisted desires. I hate him, and I hate myself. I can't take it anymore. Oh, my Vegeta--" A very loud blast interrupted my single exchange, and he was gone. He took off in his spaceship creating a heart-breaking scene I witnessed through the balcony. And all I could blame was myself. I am a failure. I cried myself to sleep.


	8. Our Time apart...

****

Chapter 8Our time apart...

Yamcha continued to call all through the morning that he left. I stayed in bed and screened every call. I laid in bed all day. "Is everything okay, Miss Briefs?" an attendant from the office asked me through the intercom. "Yes, Kita. Let me be."

I only arise for bathroom needs. I wasn't hungry too much. Mother, however, did sneak in to leave food at my desk. She knew something was wrong, but not quite what. I know her, and the curiosity was no doubt killing her. She will come up to see what's wrong with her only daughter, but she never did. She didn't even asked where her saiyan went.

Yamcha called for three days straight, and I continued to ignore him. Flowers, candy, bears and all kinds of junk came in for me. They occupied the den for weeks. I couldn't find what exactly was erking me the most: the fact that I lost my love or that I lost the chance for love. Daytime TV became most interesting to me. How could these people fall so easily in and out of love? They stabbed each other in the back like the pain can't ricochet. Those shows suck. I could watch sports. No matter what variety was on, it didn't matter. It reminded me of my ex. 

My work became cluttered. I left my experiments and inventions behind. I let my hair grow out of control. I was a mess. I needed inspiration. Inspirations to get up and forget about my failures. But one of my less qualifying quirks is patience. I was losing it.

"Hello, Bulma? It's me, Chi Chi."

Chi Chi? What's she doing here, I pondered. We really weren't too close back then. I just knew her as I grew up; she's Goku's wife, kind of like that's all. But I did admire the way she kept her household in check. A good mother and a loving wife. "Hey, Bulma, dear. Can I come in?" I sighed. I gathered my composure and examined myself to make sure I was decent. "Sure, Chi Chi. Come on."

"Hey, Bulma. You weren't in your lab and your mom said you should be up here. Here, girl." A bag of Senzu beans landed on my lap. I forgot why I asked for them. "Goku's so busy training that I couldn't find the time to ask him to bring these over. So dad brought me. He's watching the big game with your dad. I hope I'm not too late. Karin took forever with these. Yajirobe took the original batch and sold them at some hospital. I heard he made a bundle. What a jerk, huh?" "...Yeah." "So..."

I couldn't look at her, because then she would see the hurt in my eyes and become concern. I hate it when people get into my business uninvited. "C'mon, Bulma. Let's head to the infirmary. I'm sure that moron of a prince is probably aching for relief! Ha! Get it? Bulma? Boy, how can you stand Vegeta under the same roof as you? Bulma?" She paused. "Bulma..." I never heard Chi Chi like this before. She knew something was wrong, but not exactly what. "Its Yamcha, right?" I didn't respond. Now, Bulma, we grew up together, and we may not be close, but I know you want to get the love you deserve. Think of all the men who live in our lives. Heh, boy we have been through some amazing adventures. I remember the first time I met you, Goku, and Yamcha. He was sure cute. But Goku's innocence stole my heart. I don't know whether this was supposed to be a secret between you, Goku and Oolong, but I know what you wanted to ask Shenron for." I was still silent. "A perfect boyfriend, huh. But you found Yamcha to substitute that wish. Boy, how long have you two been together? What attracted you toward Yamcha? I bet it was that bad boy persona, yet his charming interior attitude. He's changed, Bulma. He's not so interested in fighting and adventures anymore, like the rest of the guys. That doesn't mean he's matured than the rest. He's interested in other things in life. You, Bulma, are the fighting and the adventures that Yamcha was once interested in. He died before, and I bet deep down inside that he's terrified to fight anyone, or thing right now." My eyes widened. I understood what she was getting at. "It seems that I might not know much, since I stay at home a lot and worry about the men in my life. But I do. Pain is all too common in the lives we live. I reckon that jerk of a prince has received more pain than anyone of us." Did she know about Vegeta, I wondered? "Is he still recovering, or is he all healed up?" "He took off," I responded. "He's off in space doing who-knows-what." "He'll be back, Bulma." "Huh? Why do you think I care?" She arose, readying to leave. "Because you just told me. I'll call you, so check the id. Let me take the beans back with me. I'm afraid Goku might get a little rough with Gohan and all that damn training." "Thanks, Chi Chi." "No problem. I try." "Okay," I sniffed. "And get up. You look like hell." She hit the nail right on the button. I am an adventurous woman. And Yamcha has lost the passion that kept me interested. But how can I blame him? People get uninterested in one another. He's still passionate, for other things. On the contrary, Vegeta, he has so much passion and determination and arrogance, that he reflects my own personality. We have something in common.

What Chi Chi did for me was amazing. I got over both of those two so quickly. I decided to not become Yamcha's enemy. Next time that he calls, I thought, we'll talk it out, but I'm not getting back with him. As for Vegeta, time will help me forget about him. 

After she left, I took a long shower. Slowly in that hot water, I washed away the troubles I've been carrying for so long. I cut my own hair short, in a boyish style. Mother hated it. Capsule Corp. in blue print decorated my work shirt I wore, along with some jeans I could still fit that I had since I was eighteen. I was ready to work. I headed down to the lab to began my life again. Simply overjoyed. Finally, I thought, I can begin my life again after so long. I threw all my plans away, and sat in my thinking chair, with some tea to help me think. I was in for a long night. Starting again after heartbreak takes time.


	9. A Simple Kind of Life

****

Chapter 9A Simple Kind of Life

You know, I never considered myself to be some super genius, but I am pretty damn smart. Not to mention damn pretty. Over the next couple of months, I invented some amazing stuff. 

I invented, all by myself this time, a more supped-up space capsule that was capable of instant traveling by decreasing the time in light years. The ship could go to Namek, if it still existed, in an hour. I called it Neo Brief #1. Very fast, yet very dangerous. Everyone's afraid to try it. Amazing enough, Goku helped me build it by explaining to me how he uses his instant transmission. I decided that after the crew defeats the androids, I would test it. I'd get Roshi to come along. I'm sure he'd love space travel. It even reduces to capsule form. Cool, huh?

Also, I made what I call the direct duplicator. It's like a machine that transfer an object's mass and matter to another location by recognizing the radio waves from another machine. Better than e-mailing. Now a granny can send her grandson cookies a thousand miles away. I only made a pair at that time, but father thought I should make more.

I finally finished school. I received my PhD in advanced astro-physics. My new name was Doctor Bulma Briefs, though no one calls me that, even today. I got job offers all over the world, wonderful benefits. But, of course, I didn't work for any one. Besides, I'm rich. I won tons of awards for displaying my direct duplicator at Science Fairs: Scientist of the Year, Scientist of the Decade, Scientist of the Century, Woman of the Year, Woman of the Decade...You get the picture. I became more than the daughter of Dr. Briefs, I became world famous Miss Bulma Briefs, super-genius. I was still legs and breast to Roshi and Oolong. I received TV spots and was invited to award shows. I was a star, and a pretty young scientist to, make it so bad. Who said hitting the books were a waste of time? Everywhere I went, people recognized me. Even a few young schoolgirls asked for my autograph. "We wanna be just like you, Miss Bulma," one little red hair girl said. "You're beautiful and smart, everything I wanna be!" "Um...Thanks kid. Take care." A lot of people think I can get full of myself, but I remained pretty modest. Mother told me that for a brief moment, I was more famous than Mr. Satan was. Now, I thought that was amazing, and I had to gloat. I was on top of the world. My dreams of receiving recognition for my talents came true. I heard even Doctor Gero, wherever the hell he could have been at the time, commented me. Just a rumor, though...

One afternoon, I was down in my lab working on a new invention. I was trying to make a substitute for telephones. I know the idea sounds kooky, but I came up with some good drafts. After around nine at night, I decided to turn in. I was tired and not so fresh. I need to go rest. I took the lab's back elevator that led right up to my floor. "A nice hot bath," I said to myself as I rode up, gazing at the city. "That sounds tempting. Then, after I get out, I'll beat dad at some Super Calamity Fighter Z. He's getting too damn good at it." 

Father hired some builders to install another bath for my floor just for me. It wasn't necessary, since I was alone, but he did it anyway. My bathroom is in a stormy blue decor. As you step in, the sink is on the left, made like a fountain. On the right are a bench and a laundry shoot. Further left, further down, there is a private shower. In the corner of the bath is a huge step down tub, with a window that overlooked the city. I love the tub. I laid back in the bubbly water, mist riding up my neck, reflecting the past twenty months. I reflected the dates I had with Yamcha, and our breakup. I thought about Vegeta and our conversations, that expression on his face on that night he left. When he left, so did the dreams I had of him. "I guess we weren't meant to be," I mumbled. "Just a crush. Never meant to be his princess."

Father had carpet in my bathroom. My feet slowly dried on the rug as I dried myself off with my favorite blue towel. So relaxed. "Forget the game. This we'll be a good time to finish off that mystery I've been delaying." Just as I was putting on my pajama top, father's cat came into my room. "Hey, Cat," I greeted. "What's up?" --meow-- "Meow, huh? Where's dad?" The Cat didn't meow, but it beckoned me to follow her. She led me to the elevator. "Is dad in his lab, Cat?" She climbed up my sleeve and gestured to hit the base floor. "Okay. What's down here?" On the base floor, everything was completely dark. "Hmm, the circuits must be out on this level. Thanks, Cat." As I headed for the circuit box, something struck me. "Hey, Cat, how did you get to my room all by yourself? I lock the way on the stairs."

"SURPRISE, BULMA!"

I nearly peed on myself. All of a sudden the lights jumped on and Oolong was dead in my face. "What the hell..." Around me in the gathering room was presents and cakes and people, some I recognized some I didn't. "Congratulations, my little girl," mother began as she approached me with a noisemaker. "How do you feel?" "I'll feel better if I knew why all of you decided to scare the hell out of me." "Silly, it's your birthday! You're thirty-three today!" Oh-my-Gawd, I thought, I forgot my own damn birthday. Thirty-three, it didn't sound right to me. _Middle aged, whoa._

The whole gang was there for my birthday. There was Goku, with a tux on, really a tux. Chi Chi was there in a Chinese formal gown. They had little Gohan in some suspenders and Ox King was dressed the same. Let me see, Master Roshi, Krillin, Tien, Chaozu, Yajirobe, Marron, even Piccolo and Lunch was there, who I haven't seen in ages. And I noticed, with the exception of Piccolo, that everyone was dressed formally. There I was, geeked out in my personal favorite PJ's. I was embarrassed, as you can imagine. Father led me to a big chair in the middle of the room, blindfolding me. I heard something rolling toward me. If Oolong and Goku hadn't said ohh and ahh, I probably wouldn't had known it was a cake, but it was obvious. When I could see again, I saw the most beautiful cake. It was huge. A giant bundt cake, with candles all around. The words _Panty Genius _was in pink above white chocolate icing. "Whoa, who made this?" I asked. "I did," Chi Chi responded. "It took me all day, plus I had to keep Goku's grubby hands off." Goku blushed. "Ahh, c'mon Chi Chi. It looks awesome." He gave her a nudge. "Well go ahead, Bulma," Gohan suggested. "I'm starving!" "Make a really good wish." Chi Chi said. "Something even the Dragon can't grant!" "...Right." I closed my eyes. I needed to give this wish a little thought:

_Hmm, what do I want? I have everything I ever wanted. I'm more than rich. I'm famous, worldwide. I have a loving family. I have the most wonderful friends anyone could wish for. I'm healthy. I'm alive. I'm independent...But I'm alone. I wish, I wish that I can find my true love, without the aid of a wish...Well, here I go._

It took a little effort to blow out the candles, but no hardship. "YAY! NOW LET'S DIG IN!" Everyone tore into the cake before I had a chance to get up. Vultures. Even though everyone was dressed formally, the DJ still played dance music. The lights were low and the atmosphere was noisy. It was almost like a club moved in our house. Hundreds of people were there. Some colleagues of mine, old schoolmates, so on. I didn't even want to change. I was having so much fun that I just wilded out with my pajama pants and tank on. They even had a professional bar tender there. What a night. We sang Karaoke with a live band. Krillin sucked, but I did pretty well. I singed _New _from No Doubt, my favorite band. Everyone clapped for me! So exciting. Krillin sang some bullshit no one ever heard of. He was booed off.

"You might as well call your house Club Briefs!" some young girl yelled at me protesting. "Yeah!" I yelled back. I was dancing with this cute tall man with brunette hair. He was all on me, riding me, but still on my toes. A terrible dancer, but I liked the way he dressed. "You wanna drink?!" I loudly asked him over the music. "Sure! I'd like that!" he agreed. At the bar, some people gave up their stool for me to sit at. "Alize', please." I asked. "A beer." he asked. We sat down, facing the new victim at the Karaoke stage. "Oh no, please don't Goku." The man faced me. "So how can I get into your life, Miss Briefs?" I grinned. "Bulma, please." "Okay, Bull. How can we hook up?" "Bulma." "Right, right Bummer. What's up with you and me?" "IT'S BUL--"

"Its Bulma, dude. Like panties, like gym shorts. Duh."

I knew that voice without turning around. "Thanks, Yamcha." "No problem." The man looked a little jealous. "Well, I guess I need to learn how to talk before you want some of me. Either that, or find a name that isn't so weird." He walked off, heading for Lunch, who was just wiping her nose from a terrible sneeze. Yamcha occupied his seat. "How have you been, Yamcha?" "Oh, y'know." "No, I don't." "Training, working, clubbin', whatever." "Right." "I heard life's been really good for you. You're famous." "Yeah." I bashfully scratched my head. "Um, listen Bulma, I really need to apolo--" I covered his mouth with my hand. "Forget it, Yamcha. I understand now. Let's just go on with our lives." I felt a smile form over my hand. "Cool. You are something wonderful, Miss Briefs." "I know." He got up, kissed my cheek and headed for Marron. "Figures, I mumbled.

The party continued until the police came. They said we were keeping up too much noise. That was about four in the morning. I was completely exhausted. Goku led me to my room and laid me down. "Bye, birthday girl," he said, with a kiss on the forehead. "Hey, you better take Gohan home, its beyond late for him." "Sure thing. Chi Chi is already home and I know she is fired up at me. See ya." He slowly closed my door. "Oy...what a night." I stretched out on my bed. "I hope no one bothers me tomorrow. I am totally not in the mood for company." I leaned on my left side, left arm under my pillow, like I usually sleep. "Ahh," I yawned. "Happy Birthday to Me.."

"Yeah, Happy Birthday. Stupid."


	10. Against All Odds

****

Chapter 10Against All Odds

"Ve, Ve, Vegeta, is that you?" "Yeah, who else would it be? Do you normally have men flying through your window?" I got up from my bed, walking slowly towards the balcony. I approached him. His clothes were new, and he smelled clean. And, and his hair was blonde. "It, it is you. And you did it! Wow-wee, you really did it!" He grinned. "Wow...you look great as a blonde. Hey, your armor is clean and new. How long have you been here?" "Awhile. No one heard me land because of that infernal racket coming from your house. I cleaned up and decided to go off some where to test my skills. Then a young woman heading to the house informed me that it was your birthday." "Oh." I looked up at him. "Is that why you stayed?" "I guess. And I was starving." "Why didn't you come down to the party? We had tons of food." "Do I look like the partying type?" I chuckled, grabbing on to his hand. "Well, who knows Vegeta." He looked down at his hand, then at me, with a sort of stunned anger. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean--" "It's okay." He led me over to my bed, and we sat down. "But where have you been all this time?" "Training on any planet I could find, to the most extremes of climates. There, in the solitude of space did I find my heritage, my power. A super saiyan I am. I am truly the Prince of all Saiyans who ever lived!" I leaned against the post, amazed. I saw joy in his eyes, his pale blue eyes, something I don't think I ever saw until that moment. "I never had a doubt, Vegeta. I always hoped that your dream would come true. What a birthday. Getting to see you happy is truly a joyful experience." Silence. Silence for a long time. Vegeta powered down and returned to his normal state. "What happened? You can't stay like that?" "I get worn down if I stay like that for awhile. If I could find a way to harness that power to remain like that naturally, then I will be truly invincible." I glanced at the clock; it was approaching five o'clock. The sun was due in thirty minutes. I could already see the horizon lighting up. "Whoa, five. I am really trying to be the early bird." "Heh, go to bed, stupid, so you can cook for me in the morning." He got up. "What about you, aren't you tired?" "Of course, but I was trained as a young soldier to withstand massive hours without sleep. I am fine. Soon, I will go challenge Kakarot with my new power. What a battle that will be! Finally I will prove that I am the strongest and have my revenge!" I didn't want him to leave; I had to keep him interested. "Did you run out of fuel?" He looked down at me. "...No." "Did you need some supplies or something?" He turned away. "...No" "Were you bored?" "...No, stupid." "Then, uh, why exactly did you come back?" I had him; I cheered inside my thoughts. Admit it, you want me. "I, I was tired. I wanted to go home." Home? "Home? But I thought Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta." "He did. So I had to come here, my new home." My heart increased pace. "...Oh." "Go to sleep, now, so you can cook later on. I'm hungry, besides I'm going to go get some rest anyway." He was still so demanding as ever. I found that incredibly attracted at the moment. For the past year, people have been treating me like a celebrity, like a princess. And it took a real prince to talk to me like a normal woman, like same ol' stupid Bulma. What an ego. What a friend. I couldn't let him go, not tonight, not again. Something was telling me to hold on, lay him down with me. Maybe it was the liquor, or that fourth piece of cake. Whatever it was, I was more than a little loose. Regardless of my condition, I knew what I wanted, and I knew what I was doing.

I jumped up and blocked the doorway. "Woman, what the Hel--" "You know, you can nap here..." He raised an eyebrow and gave a suspecting grin. I pushed him back onto my bed. "Woman, what is wrong with you?" But I didn't respond. I got on top of him, thighs suffocating his rise. I giggled from the reaction. I was so enjoying it. I heard him moan as I nibbled on his ear, hands exploring his hair. He joined my passionate subsistence by massaging my back on down to my thighs. Our faces rubbed so softly against each other. Pure ecstasy. "I missed you so much." "You, you, d, don't know what you've missed yet, stu, stupid." Then, I gulped his face in my hands and kissed him. Not a _normal _kiss. But that I-have-been-saving-this-for-thirty-three-years _kiss_. The type of kiss teenagers accidentally ran into at drugged out raves and clubs, only more sanitary. The kind that you can not admit you ever experience with another person once you have felt its infatuation. I felt all of him in that kiss. It was like his aura was entering my body. I felt so hot and alive. I wanted to yell out so bad. Leisurely, Vegeta leaned back, pulling the string from my pants. He hesitated to see if I was going to say anything, if I was going to coward out like before. I remained quiet, as I undid his armor. So tough that armor was. It came loose eventually, and his spandex bodysuit was ripped off by his own doing, lifting me up with his other hand. Protection didn't enter my mind. Safe sex was not a concern at that moment. When the opportunity for me to let Vegeta in me arose, I sat down on him. I lost myself. I fell forward, grabbing on to his shoulders, nails digging into his skin. . I started a gentle rock, sending zealous vibrations throughout my body. It was too much for me. I couldn't handle him. I buried my head into the cape of his neck, crying out in pain and joy. To my amazement, he was doing the same. Vegeta held on to me so tight, like he never held anyone before, like he was afraid. I felt every thrust he gave, some off, some dead on, but never disappointing. My Lord, I thought, is this what pleasure is? It felt so good; I just couldn't control my voice. I smothered my face in a near by pillow. "Do you, fe, feel me now, woman, huh?" he asked, almost stuttering. I couldn't answer, but he felt my head shake. "This is wh, what you need. Pl, pleasure like this. You ha, have been deprived for so long." Oh, that man. I just couldn't hold on anymore. It was like I was a virgin again, only this time, it actually felt good. I was crying, sobbing almost. What is this? I became frightened. 

We held each other in the end, watching the sunrise. Vegeta, on his side, and I in his arms. No talking ensued, just silence. Our thoughts entertained us. I was so sleepy, but I was too afraid to close my eyes. I swore it was a dream, it had to be. My prince returned to me. This arrogant bastard actually traveled all this way back to me. Millions of light-years, probably. He was in love with me. May be not. Who knows? I wanted to ask him. Right before I opened my mouth, a reflection of the sun against Vegeta's armor on my couch hit my eyes. It had to hit his, too, so I waited for his comments. He didn't answer. All I got was a loud yawn as he drifted off to sleep, peacefully.

I missed breakfast, not to mention lunch and dinner. Hell, I missed the midnight snack. Exhausted is not the word for describing how I felt. I couldn't move. Aftershock from last night, perchance. I shifted around two the next night. I figured no one else was up, so I went to make something to eat. "Some popcorn, root beer, and some cookies sound nutritious enough," I joked as I set the microwave on thirty seconds for the popcorn. As those thirty seconds passed by, I reflected on the night before. "I held on to him so fiercely. I had to had pieced his skin from my fingernails." Sure enough, I noticed dried blood on my tips. "Why didn't he say something? It must have not hurt for him. After all, he is a super saiyan."

Ding.

Ahh, nice popcorn, with a dash of salt, butter, and Tabasco sauce. I went across the hall and into the den. There had to be something good on TV this late. We had hundreds of channels. No luck, though. Just old specials, and pornos. I just turned to some news. "I'll see some reports, then pop a movie in." Boring. I hated watching the news not unless something really, really important was the issue. Then, I guess murders, car accidents, and missing children are important. I was a selfish brat. The popcorn made me feel a tad guilty, from what I don't know. I just felt that I should be lying next to him right now, instead of watch the lottery numbers trying to forget about the night before. 

"So you're awake. I thought you died or something."

"How long have you been behind me?" I asked, I little agitated. "Long enough." "You want some popcorn?" "If it didn't have on all that shit on it, yeah." I giggled. "It makes it better. Come try." Vegeta sat next to me, looking a little worn out. "What have you been doing all day?" "What I do all the time, train." I gestured. "Oh yeah, right. So predictable." He grabbed a handful of popcorn, pieces falling out of his grip, shoving it all in his mouth. What an appetite, I thought, just like Goku. So regal and handsome. He stared straight the TV, not at the bowl or me at all. Was he trying not to? Was he ignoring me? Or did he not care about yesterday? "What time did you get out of bed, Vegeta?" He stopped chewing absurdly. Did I get him? "I awoke after you pushed me out of bed." "Huh?" "You pushed me out of bed, stupid." _Opps_. "Really, I'm sorry." "Don't be. I'm glad you did. I couldn't believe I was actually lying next to someone like you." "What?!" He lowered his head, grinning. "Heh, was I better than that loser you love was? I know I was. All skill, like a battle. You couldn't even handle me. That's what you get for being so weak. You let men take so much advantage of you; it gets to the point that you just give yourself to them. I guess this is the beginning stage of you turning into a slut. Stupid."

"...Go away." He laughed, very loudly, very annoyingly. "Go away? You want me to go now, but what about last night? You practically begged me to stay. Make up your mind woman. I'm here now. Take me." Vegeta knocked the popcorn bowl off the couch and scooted toward me. "C'mon, your devil of a prince isn't good enough for you now? No kisses?" I kept my head down, as a tear rolled down my eye. "Typical of weakling earthlings, crying. What a pathetic woman you are. I can't believe I wasted my time with you last night. But I must admit, here I am, back for more. So let's stop wasting time." _He's right, I did act pretty sluttish last night_. _But he had no right going off on me the way he was._ Vegeta made his move, seizing my waste, pulling me forward. I tried to break away, but he had a hard hold on me. His lips pressed against mine very severely, even though my mouth wasn't open. I was twitching, trying to get away. I started digging my nails into his arms. He wouldn't budge. He just laid me back then; lips still on mine, tongue pushing its way into my mouth. I broke away from his mouth. "Let go of me, Vegeta! Please!" No response. "You god-damned bastard! Let go of me! Leave me alone!" No budging. This isn't happening to me; I deliberated in my head. No, I know he's cold hearted, but he wouldn't rape me, would he? Calming down, I placed both of my hands on his face. "Now that's more like it, woman." I scratched him all of my might, drawing blood. He yelled out in pain and I found an opportunity to escape.

I made a mistake. I should never try to love a killer like him. _There's no love in his heart._ I stood at my balcony, too cold, too ashamed to cry. _Why am I so vulnerable?_ I stood there, shivering cold with a robe on. I was grieving, and confused. _Did he actually try to rape me? Did I ask for it? What is all this? Am I even awake? Could it just be a nightmare, and when I wake up, I'll be in his arms? Yeah. And if that's the case, I can fly away and forget my problems. Good enough to try._ I was delirious, bewildered and delusional. I dreadfully climbed onto the railing, and turned myself around, facing my bedroom. _I'm an angel, right? That means I can fly for sure..._ I closed my puffy eyes...took a deep breath...and fell.

I awoke in Vegeta's old room, which turned into a guestroom when he first left. But I didn't recognize the surroundings. I shot up. "Where am I?" "In heaven." Vegeta sat in a chair in the corner of the room. I couldn't make him out too clearly, but his voice was familiar. "What happened? Why am I lying here? I don't remember a thing." "For some pathetic reason, you thought you knew how to fly and fell out your own window." I pulled the sheets back and got up, walking around the room. "You saved me? Wow, thanks." "No need for--" "But let me, Vegeta. Just for once let me show gratitude. Just for once let's try to be real. Did you think I liked it when you were all over me? I had so much hope for you. Now I know that it's impossible to change a man like you. Then again, if we were meant to be together, then I wouldn't have to." "Hmmp. That's right. You can't change me." I advanced toward him in the darkness and got on my knees. I rested my arms on his legs. "If that's the case then, Vegeta, I'll leave you alone if that's what you want. But let me tell you how I feel first." I felt him peering on me. "You and me, I thought we were something special. For years, I have had dreams of you. I thought it was attraction, or just curiosity. Yet, after time, they became stronger, more realistic. I swore you were having the same, wherever you were. Vegeta, I thought we were meant to be. Simply put, I'm falling for you. I have no other interest of men in my life but you. I have no other desires but you. I don't know how strongly engaged I am in you, but I know that I can't turn back on how I feel now." I used his legs to balance myself getting up. Slowly, I leaned toward him and gave him a hug, rubbing my face against his. "I'll let you be. I guess we are meant to be in my dreams alone." And I departed. I walked slowly out, hoping he would stop me, but he didn't. I headed to my room, and got into bed. _What a fool I am._


	11. ...I need to get by...

****

Chapter 11...I need to get by...

"Can I come in?"

Vegeta stood outside my doorway, actually asking to come in. I quickly stood up, not noticing that my robe was half-open. "Yeah, sure." I sat back down on my bed, gesturing him to sit next to me. Instead, he stood by the door. "I have something to talk with you about. Will you listen?" "Yes, of course." Vegeta took a deep breath, sighed, and folded his arms. It looked as if what he was about to say was going to kill him. "I, I feel the same way you do." "Really?" I hopped up and ran to him, throwing my arms around him. "Oh Vegeta! I knew it. I'm so hap--" "No!" He threw me against the wall, hard, putting his hands on my shoulders holding me back. "You don't know anything! Do you know what it feels like, never loving, never being loved? You don't know shit! This is me. This is my life. I am the Prince of all Saiyans. My destiny is to rule the universe, not to...fall in love. What, what am I?" His grip loosened up, lowering his head. "And my destiny," I began, holding his face to see me, noticing his tears. "My destiny is whatever I choose it to be, and I want it to be with you, always." I wiped his eyes. He looked so shamed, and I didn't wanted him to be that. I couldn't stand Vegeta to look so pitifully. He was strong and noble, but all of that left when told him how I felt. I brought down Vegeta and myself to the floor.

"Try, Vegeta. You have nothing to lose. I will always be here for you. It's too late now for me. I'm too in love with you. I just want to take you away from your problems and bring you into a pleasurable world full of life and possibilities. Don't let this go away. Please. You're all I need to get by."

And he smiled. And he looked up at me. Vegeta released all of that insecurity about loving me. "But how can you stand me?" he asked, sincerely. That was the most honest heart-felt question I've ever heard. "I want you, the whole package," I responded. "Those demons inside of you, I can't do anything about. I'll I can do is give you my love and trust. Hopefully, that will prove to you that love is possible for someone like you. You're a dark person, but I am that light you need. Vegeta, you'll come around. Your dark desires, they'll fade. And I'll still be there when they do. I'm here for you." "You'd do that for me?" I looked at him, tearfully grinning, "Yes." "No, I can't. I can't stand these Earthly restrictions. I am a warrior. You have no idea what constant battles can do to a person. I've seen so much bloodshed; some caused by my own proud hands. I can't hold you like I want with these bloodstained hands. I...I can't." He began shaking all over, starting from his hands. Vegeta lost his composure. But I took a hold of his hands, placing them on my bare thighs. "I'm still here, Vegeta. That blood won't rub off on me. Your life was a hellish circumstance, but it's up to you if you want to change. You need a simple kind of life, and so do I. And I want to start mine with you. You're my friend, and my lover. Oh God, Vegeta, what else can I say? Be with me, please...plea-" "shhh...my love. I know now. We are one in the same. And I see now that you are apart of my destiny, if not, my eternal dream. Let's try, my angel. Come here." I leaned forward to receive his offering kiss. This kiss we shared locked our vows without speaking. He's right, I thought. _We shared the same qualities, the same faults. When it all comes down to it, good or bad, we deserve each other. _

Vegeta and I are proof that love comes in the most awkward of situations. Still today, it's hard for him to actually say he loves me. But when he holds Trunks in his arms, you can see it. That proud smirk of his forms as he mutters _my boy _under his breath. Besides, I feel it; I feel the love when he holds me. The warmest feeling. Like when I'm lying down and he kisses my forehead, thinking I won't feel it. Or when he just stands there and stares at me, preaching how lucky he is so low that no one can hear it but him, or at least he thinks so. He is my life. The reason I live. I cry sometimes, from the happiness I feel inside, and the hopefulness I have that he'll conquer his own demons. Now that Goku's gone, he's been behaving sort of regret. I wonder if he mourns him because he's dead or that he can't fight him anymore. But most nights, you couldn't tell. We would sit up, watching the news, talking through it, then go to bed. I still marvel at how I changed such a tragic soul. Savior, I guess. Eternity is in him and me. Within our starlit, moonlit limitations. Our nights...


End file.
